rain
by Elizabeth18
Summary: sanzo and goku dies... (Back)
1. Default Chapter

Genodomden Siayuki

Rain

Sazno was traveling with his group of friends call goku, goyo and hakai to a town somewhere in thee middle of the desert and they were tired because they have fight with demons everyday and they ddnt rest and goku was crying abut how he wanted foo and gojo was moaning about how he want women and sanzo jus shriek at them to shtut their holes up or hell beat the crap out of him but that was before hakkai saw a town nearby and his eyes widen and he shouted hooray we are here.almost. so hang on people we are going for the ride of our live.

Two days later

Sanxo was walking in the street when he saw th e most pretty girl ever, and he said are you lost and she said no mister I jus wan my kitty back and he said well good luck because I cant help you because I have a boyfriend and his name is goku and hell be mad at me if I go away so take care now oyou hear and he walk away.

The girl stand on the streets looking at sanzo and she says yu ar the most handsomest boy I see and now you will be mine because I like you and fell in lov with u in tfirst siht. I will kil that goku boy too. She walk out never notice the admiwing look everyone gives her because they like her long shiny glossy silky black hair and fair cremy smooth skin she look like a model but she didn kno it because she is the mos honest prosn on earth and even more pretty than her ugly sisters and then she hid behind swalls and spy on sanzo th handsome blond and then he saw her and said arent you the girl earlier and she said yes I am I fell in love with you and want to run away lets do that can we can we and then sanzo said no I am in lov with goku we can never be together and I un wan to runi your life because you have so much more to livfor

A week later

the girl walk into the bar where sanzo and his frends are stayin and everyone turn to gak at her because of her awestrk beauty and angelic features, and everyone got up and bow at her but she jus blush and look away and then she sees sanzo siting in the corner and gracely sat down with her hair flowing and she said I have ben searching fa r and wide for you please come wif me I can not stand any longer and then sanzo cried and says noo but we canot alas because goku is my fair one he is I love most ples understand it you are beautiful so can have any boy u want and the girl fall to her knee and cried and her tears fall down and then drop to the floor and then the whole room change into one big place like heaven!and then sanzo look around with a shock face and said where are we now and she said this is my place no one can disturb us now and sanzo said please let me go goku is waiting or me if you are good girl please let me go and she said no sanzo no I love you too much please stay with ME ANOT Goku onegi. And sanzo jus float the cloud and search for a exit and she jus fell down and cried, and she has never look so beautiful in her life and sanzo took pity on her and grab her hand.suddenly goku appear in the girl, may's secret world and goku fell to the floor because he saw sanzo holding hand and goku cried and stab himself with his fork.

Sanzo let go off mays hand quickly as fas as lignting and carry goku head in his lap and sanzo cried, and then the girl says I can heal him dont worry but ther will be  a price to pay are you wilng to pay that my dear handsomest monk priest genjyou sanzo


	2. 2

**Saiyuki******

**Rain**

**Chapter 2**

The girl May say to Sanzo if you want goku to be with you forever you must follow my instructions that can lead you to a path of ebelrasting glory and you can rule the wolrd forever and you can also marry with the monkey and have a grand wedding but my dear handsom preist genjo sanzo it was a dream because I am the only beautiful child of gods and the gods want me to have everything I want it was a rule long ago made by my masters and family and then she said I want YOU GENJOSANZO and then he said no I wont because I have goku and nobody is gonna come between us and she said hah I don't think so.

A few months later...

Gokus body is seal in a large beautiful purple blue crystal the color of mays beautiful eyes in mays secret world where the maggots and ants wont get to him and then sanzo was continue his journey with his other frends and then he suddenl stop and said oh nooooo!! What about goku, my darling?? And then hakkai said, lets drive back to where he is and then gojo said I wan woman and then they all said hah I don't think so not when goku is is danger and then they all push forward the speeding brake nd then they saw may with her angelic glow and beautiful expression and serene face and nice body and nice outfit and they say whers goku?? And then she says the gods have him because he is the one between yu and me so it will not do and then sanzo jump out of hakuyu and then he said purify demon and then his scrolls float around and tried to touch may but it cannot because she is a perfect human god. And then he saw some fire and said kougaiji isthat you and then he said yeah its me I've come to help you get your lover goku back and gojo said yo to yaone and yaone say yo to goyo and together they ran to mays secret world while she isn't looking.

A few days later

Sanzo is sitting in the water and he look up to the moon and say goku where are you I miss you its that may girl who prevent me from you oh where are you my love and then gokus ghost mysteriously appeared!and then ghost goku say sanzo heeelppp meeee iii amm iinn aa crrrryystalll inn sooommeewhereeee arrrounndd heaaaveeennnn ithink. And then sanzo say ok lets rescue you and then the next morning sanzo stole hakuyu alone and rushed to may who wait calmly and beautifully on a rock and say lets go my darling blonde sanzo and then they all cheer to mays secret world where goyjo and yaone wer e having tea and then sanzo say what are you here for?! And then gojo say this tea can help us it can rescue goku and then yaone say yes this tea is from god it can help us o wonderous tea and then sanzo saw a crystal and it contains something nice to him and sanzo hop over to that crystal and shout goku

And then gokus golden eyes open and he saw may behind sanzo and he close his eye again as he cry because sanzo haven't throw her away and may said I am sorry but I cannot help it sanzo had fall for me in love we are going to get married in china and hope you come to our wedding and goku just got angry and released a power that shatters the crystal and sanzo hug him and say hes sorry and may jus shook er head and grab sanzos arm and pul him away and said what about the pact we made and then her tears start to fall and shine beautifully and she collapse on the floor graceufly weeping and gojo came to her and said do you want this powerful tea it can help you and hakai just went wild at the sight of gojo and may together and he bump into gojo and said I love you why cant u realize that and goyo just kissed hakai and said I love you forever and may cheered with brilliant sparkling eyes and she said why cant u be like that sanzo and she kissed him

Right in front of goku!! And goku just cried and took out his fork but sanzo say noooooooo don't do it and then sanzo push may away and tTHREW himself in front of goku that the fork went into his body in a pool of blood and goku says NOOOOO and he cradles sanzos head and weeped and with burning eyes he said why cant u accept that we are together?? And may said it cant be helped sanzo is the one for me it is said in the prophercy that **When a monk call genjo sanzo reaches the pure May's secret world his destiny is sealed for he must marry May when he is twenty three and nobody shall stop them because the marriage will rule the world **

goku just stared.


	3. 3

Rain

Chapter three

May scolded goku while he scolded back while carrying sanzo's head which is bleeding and he suddenly cried and shouted what a lameass you are and she said it is all your fault sanzo died and goku said no it isn't because sanzo hate you and may said no it is not true he said I am the most beautiful one of all and he said sanzo is gay and may said I don't think so because you are not a boy you are a monkey and he said I am not you stupid freak and she just storm around her secret lovely world and gojo hand yaone his cup of tea and said lets pray for sanzo now that goku is alive! And yaone just cried because hakkai was hitting her and she said let me go or I sick gojo on you and hakkai just screams and cries about how he love gojo and gojo cried too because he cannot stand to see hakkais water eyes and yaone cried because they were fighting over her.

Goku carry sanzo's yellow head and his eyeballs came out and he screamed again in shock and picked it up and put it back in the eyeball place and may just snatch sanzo away from goku and said oh my love why are you like this come with me so I can be happy life with you forever and ever and ever and ever and get lose goku because we don't need you here so let's go sanzo and together they ran to the sunset and sneak looks at each others beautiful eyes and sanzo thinks how lovely she is but then he look back at the sad goku and thinks I am under a spell and ran away from may where he jump into gokus arms and laugh together.

Goku say nya nya to may who start crying and they are all struck by how lovely she is in the moonlight and she sat down on her cloud with grace and weep and goku says no don't be evil spelled by her and sanzo says idiot how can you not feel sorry and gojo threw his cup of tea at her and say you cleaned now and may just stared and hakkai says lets go out of this crazy temple and grab sanzo hand and said if you go with goku I will kill me and sanzo start crying and she start crying and goku start laughing because he thinks sanzo is more power and then he open in shock because sanzo carry may off into the sunset and he ran after them screaming noooooo don't go, sanzo, I love you so much I die for you! And sanzo said oh yeah and drop may and ran to goku with arms open and together they kiss and make up.

Yaone said I will kill you hakkai and hakkai say no because gojo like me not you and he pull gojo for one big smack and threw bombs at yaone who died lonely and scream nooooooooooooooooooo! I don't want to die, aaaaahhhhh, kougaiji wants me not to go to hell and the place exploded and sanzo say to goku run away before you die and goku say no I wont leave you and he push goku out of the sky and fall down with one plop on floor and goku look up crying and suddenly saw sanzos spirit!


	4. 4

Rain

Chapter Four

Sanzos spirit said he wont ever EVER EVER leave May because she is the perfect example of his wellbeing but this cause Goku to cry and die because he really does love sanzo-sama very very much and this piece of news is heartbroken to him but then Goku finally got up the courage to stand up and fight against May because his love for Sanzo shines like stars in the heavens! Sanzo was touched at this but he still wont accept goku because his love for May is far far far FAR greater, like the shells in the sea! May also cried at this because she too loved Sanzo and she said that she caused so much trouble because all she want is the love from sanzo and big fat tears drop from sanzo's purply eyes and the tears also drop from may's wondrous and starry eyes, and then they suddenly shines! The whole place shines like one big star, the color of may's brilliant eyes!

Then three gods appear from nowhere and said GENJO SANZO, ARE YOU WILLING TO GO THROUGH THE TROUBLE FOR THIS STUPID GIRL and sanzo shouted at him DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER STUPID, SHE IS MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE but goku heard this and said WHAT ABOUT ME, SANZO? But sanzo just shake his head and said I'm sorry but I love may not you and then may just cries in the corner because she cannot believe her handsome darling is going through all of this for her self and her heart is soo touched that she jumped up and hugged him and kissed him and hugged him!

Then gojo saw how pretty and slender she looked with flowing black hair and crystal eyes that he felt a pang but he shouldn't feel it because she was sanzo's girlfriend but as he looks at her his heart began to break because may was touching and kissing sanzo and sanzo was touching and kissing may and they look like perfect match in heaven! Gojo had tears in his eyes but he said to hakkai wont u forgive me for loving that girl who sanzo really love and hakkai nods and said I forgive u because there is something about her that make u love her and they watch her and then hakkai stare at her and then he too began to feel the love for her, for this girl. Then gojo and hakkai just stare at her and sanzo in jealousy and wish they could kill off sanzo so they could have her for themselves but sanzo knew what they were thinking and backs away but may says NO and hugged him and kissed him. Goku had tears in his eyes and stare at may hating her for stealing his man away and he began to fly in the ceiling and threw a balloon stick at her and it exploded and mays beautiful face was almost gone but sanzo jump in front of her and said NOOO, MAY, LOOK OUTT!! 

And then goku saw sanzo protect may and he fell down and cried with hot tears and said I WILL NEVER GIVE UP NEVER and then he push sanzo away and kill may with a bomb because hes crazy and then the balloon stick thingie just float up! Everyone looks up and then it shines on may and sanzo and then said you will always live happily ever after due to the love for one another and then goku gave up and ran to the corner trying not to show the tears and sad he felt. Then sanzo walk to him and said don't worry ill love you too and then goku said REALLY? And then sanzo said yes and then goku said I love you to sanzo and they kiss and make up and may join in too because sanzo is her lover and then gojo and hakai jus watch from far away in jealousy and then they want may too but she loved sanzo and sanzo love her. the balloon stick give them blessing and wish them haply ever after and it was a sad but happy scene because may looks beautiful in her white and rose wedding dress and sanzo in a cool tuxedo but then goku still feels jealous so he takes off his tuxedo and kills her and stabs her stomach with a fork! May cries and drops down and sanzo catch her just in time and cries and has revenge in his eyes looking at goku!


End file.
